


I'm Strong Enough

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	I'm Strong Enough

“Please Lapis, I don't care if you hurt me again, I don't care what happens to us, didn't you like the power?” Jasper didn't have to specify her request, she'd been talking about the same thing every time they saw each other. 

“Why would I?! I had to keep fighting you!” Lapis snapped.

“Yeah, but it won't be that way this time! Just fuse with me! We can do whatever you want, I don't care. Let's just be Malachite!” Jasper continued, eyes glowing with passion and longing. 

“No! I don't want it to be like that! I don't want to hurt you! But I hate you. But I miss you,” the anger faded from her tone and she reached gently for Jasper’s hand, “Jasper, we can never be Malachite again. I won't do that to you and I won't let you do that to me.”

“But I don't care!” Jasper exploded, jerking her hand away and standing up, “I don't care what you do to me! I can handle it! I'm strong enough! Please?!” She stopped short of saying that she needed it, she didn't say that she wasn't quite sure how to be herself alone again, she didn't cry or beg; despite her desperation, she'd prefer to earn this on merit. 

“And I'm strong enough to say no,” Lapis responded simply, turning to fly away.


End file.
